


SWING THE SWORD

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: The challenge word is "wiggle". I just wanted something have some fun. Dean takes GOT a little too seriously and Sam pays the price! Have fun!





	SWING THE SWORD

ΩΩΩ

"No way!" Dean hissed. "It's impossible!"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on!"

"I demand a recount!"

"You already did a recount!" Sam protested. "Three times!"

"I don't care!" Dean was perilously close to a full-on pout.

Sam heaved out a sigh and headed for his bedroom. Throwing himself onto the bed, he stared glumly up at the ceiling.

Five minutes later, Dean appeared in his doorway. "Listen. . ."

"Oh, come on!" Sam groaned.

"There's gotta be some wiggle room here!"

Sam groaned. "Swear to God, Dean, I am never playing Game of Thrones Trivia with you again. Ever!"


End file.
